


New and Intoxicating

by LunarSquid



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Hera gets a body, I seriously just wanted to write porn with them forever ago and figured I'd post it finally, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot not made for sex, everyone is home and happy and lives, nothing bad happens, the AU-iest of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSquid/pseuds/LunarSquid
Summary: Hera gets suited out with a humanoid body, and she and Eiffel take it for a test ride.Also: Expressions, babe,  and a new sun made of hairy, slimy spiders





	

She rose up and nuzzled his ear, laughing lightly before whispering, “If I were human I would fuck you right now.” Eiffel groaned and thrust against her. “God you keep talking like that and I won’t be able to think straight.” Hera’s hands roamed over his bare upper body. Her silicone plastic hands felt far from a human touch, but her fingers were lithe and eager.  
“Yes, sir.” she said, with a hint of static as a roaming hand crept down his pants.Eiffel’s breath wavered and he stroked Hera desperately. He was unsure where to put his hands. Her mostly unisex form had no breasts, so he stroked her all over. one delicious thigh was pressing solid against him, and he ground against it as Hera starting pulling gently at his pants. He covered her face in scattered kisses, unsure of if the sensors under her false skin could feel the growing heat in his body.  
“I am so hot for you, Hera.”   
“No, your core temperature is well within normal range for a human male. Are you alright, Officer Eiffel?”  
“It’s an expression. Fuck yes, and Doug, please.”  
Both of Hera’s hands cradled Eiffel’s face. The projector under her clear facial covering forged her a smile that could be loving.   
“Doug. Doug. Idiot Doug.” she said as Eiffel kissed her face and neck. He willed himself to forget the cold steel and plastic and the electric hum of Hera’s processors. Hera was a person. She had been a person before he had even come to realise. This was just a body. A body he could touch and kiss and….  
“Fuuuuuuuuuck.” Hera’s delicate fingers had wrestled off his pants and were now stroking him slowly. She let out a snide laugh.  
“Are humans really that sensitive?” she asked  
Eiffel swallowed, unconsciously rocking into her hand “When you touch certain parts of their anatomy you tend to get a strong reaction” he hissed.  
“Oh. Well then, should I stop?” she asked in her most innocent tone as she squeezed and stroked.  
“Please. Even if we started hurtling in a new sun made of hairy, slimy spiders. Do. Not. Stop.”  
The two of them eased down into the bed, Eiffel kissing Hera as thanks for each tender stroke. Eiffel ran a hand down Hera’s torso and watched what appeared to be a shiver run down her spine.  
“Can you….feel it?” he asked. For some reason it felt like a rude thing to ask.  
“I can sense heat, and touch, in a way.” she said, pausing from stroking Eiffel’s cock to mimic his gesture: sliding a hand up his body, and coming to rest on his chest. “I don’t get the same pleasure from it as...you, but the feeling is new and...Well, intoxicating.”  
“I can imagine.” Doug said. He stroked her again, slower and firmer this time, and Hera let out a noise not unlike a moan.  
She rolled on top of him, resuming jerking him off as she pressed their bodies close.   
“Please. Touch me, Doug.” Eiffel’s hand snapped to the command and caressed Hera’s body. He gripped her firmly, giving her the heat from his palms. She synced with his rocking motion.  
“Fuck me, Doug.” her voice hissed with static and Eiffel jerked at the familiar tone. Hera’s soft voice telling him a “bedtime story” in the cold, artificial night. Her voice making him moan as she told him what she would do to him if she could. Increasingly vivid stories as he told her what he liked, as she noticed what made him come faster, and moan louder. So vivid now she was nearly pinning him as her voice came out, steady and low.  
“I want to feel you come, Doug.”  
Eiffel moaned “Shiiit, babe.”   
Hera paused, still shifting rhythmically against him. “Babe?”  
“I’m going to...fuuuck, Hera!” Bleary and confused, Doug pulled Hera close to him. He wrapped his arms and legs around her to surround her, groaning against her neck as he came. She was baffled, stiff and eyes wide and he clutched her and jerked. His orgasm coursed through both their bodies for a few hot seconds. Doug sighed and relaxed, still holding her tight. Hera slowly brought her hands up to stroke Eiffel’s chest idly as he caught his breath in ragged pants.  
“Was...that right...Babe?” she asked.  
He shifted her in his arms back onto the bed beside him so one arm supported her head while the other wrapped around her thighs.  
“Hera, it’s you.” his voice was still rough, “Even if it had been bad it would have been good.”  
“I am going to ignore the nonsensical content of that statement and assume you meant yes.” she pressed her lips to his mouth, lingering for a second before pulling back to let him chuckle.  
“Ok, yes.” he said, “It was right.”


End file.
